Pose for your Mugshot
by silksenseoverload
Summary: ONE SHOT After stealing from the Xander museum - that holds many artefacts (but it does however, lose to the collector), the Nova Corps find them and put them in the Kyln once more. While questioning, the only response they get is 'It's a force of habit'


_SUMMARY: ONE SHOT of the heroes protecting the galaxy. After stealing from the Xander museum - that holds many artefacts (but it does however, lose to the collector), the Nova Corps find them and put them in the Kyln once more. While questioning, the only response they get is 'It's a force of habit!' but the Nova Corps don't expect much anyway. Sooner or later, they will find their way out again._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, OBJECTS. ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE BELONGS TO MARVEL.**_

* * *

"When I said something bad, I didn't mean to rob the Xandar museum..." Said Peter Quill, also known as Starlord. "Ehhhh, who cares, man?" Said Rocket, who was unloading the artefacts and goods they stole on their way to the Xandar museum, and back. "If we go back to jail, we know our way out."

"I am Groot!" Agreed baby Groot, who was dancing happily in his little pot. Apparently Rocket stole a rare flower model from the museum for Groot, who is currently dancing to Peter's 'Awesome Mix 2' playing in the background.

Drax the destroyer was going through the stuff as well. "Friend Quill," he said, "did you steal this to trade to buyers?" He said holding up a necklace, worn by a warrior from another realm. In the center of the necklace was a stone, with burning fire within. Legend says that the gemstone could unleash one's worst abilities, the warrior's worst ability was to produce fire and burn everything in sight. "Actually..." Said Peter, "I wanted to give it to Gamora...see what she'll do with it." Drax raised an eyebrow, but nodded afterwards. Though he knew it wasn't a good idea, but Peter being Peter is going to be stubborn when they argue about little things like this.

"Nova corps heading our way" informed the green woman, with flowing black and pink hair. On cue, everyone hurried to their seat in the cockpit. Rocket held on to baby Groot, while Drax buckled up his seatbelt.

"Lets go!" Cried Peter, the engines of the Milano echoed around the walls, and the floor. In a blink of an eye, the so known 'Guardians of the Galaxy' disappeared into the distance, leaving a light trail behind them.

"Mam, this is Star Blaster 1187, the guardians have escaped" said the solider.

The Nova Prime sighed, "it's alright. They'll come back eventually. They always do."

O.o.O

"I'm not wearing that, Quill." Said Gamora, "you know very well that the stone is cursed."

"It's just legend!" Exclaimed Star-lord, "legends are fake." Drax raised an eyebrow at his statement, "okay, most of them are, but maybe that one's a replica of the original one!"

"Cut the bull-crap, Peter. Just put it on her." Said Rocket, watering baby Groot. Gamora only rolled her eyes. "You idiots do know that parking here at Knowhere is not the safest place." she said, "the Nova Corps can catch us easily. If one person contacts the Nova Corps, we could be sent back to prison."

"Thing is, _Gamora_. We know our way out." said Peter with a cheeky smile. "But since we're at Knowhere why don't we trade this with the Collector?"

"Yeah, umm…not a good idea, Quill." said Rocket, snatching the necklace from Peter. "Last time we were there, there whole damn place blew up!" he said throwing his hands-umm- _paws_ up, "remember any of that?"

Peter sighed. "Alright, _fine."_

It wasn't like he wanted to be caught or anything anyway. Why risk it? Plus, he was certain that if they got caught or…got in trouble for any reason at all, Gamora would surely strangle him without hesitation. Or…maybe she would hesitate…because after all, she _did_ hesitate on kissing him, and falling for him due to his 'pelvic sorcery' as she liked to put it.

"But we have to do something _fun."_ he said, "or good…because…you know…we stole from the Xandar museum and we would be dead soon if the Nova Prime caught us."

"You suggested to do something bad." retorted Rocket.

"It didn't _have_ to be to rob the museum."

"You got problems, Quill." said the raccoon walking to his room, leaving the rest in confusion. "But we gotta sell some of that junk." he yelled from his bunk.

"I don't think-"

"Think of the units Gamora." he called from his bunk, "the units!" The fierce warrior rolled her eyes, and scanned through the items they've managed to retrieve. After a minute or two of considering where they should put these 'treasures' - as Peter called them, or 'junk' as Rocket would say. "Yeah, we gotta sell these items…" she said.

Drax nodded, "I agree with you, my friend." Gamora smiled, "it is not like we need all these priceless artefacts. Also because your ship is filthy, friend Quill."

Peter put his hand to his heart. "Ouch." he said, Peter was being so dramatic Drax went over to comfort him, causing baby Groot and Gamora to laugh (or smile, for Gamora). "Why did I fall for your pelvic sorcery, Quill." she said shaking her head, and returning to her room.

* * *

After trading a quarter of the stolen goods, they kept a quarter of the whole thing, and decided that the rest were indeed, junk. They started heading back to the Xandar - which wasn't the brightest thing to do, but _Starlord_ just _had_ to be stubborn on this.

"Okay, here's the plan." Peter started, switching the Milano into autopilot mode.

"You came up with a _plan_?" questioned Rocket with a tone of unsureness, with eyebrows raised and head resting on his palm.

"Yes, I do. Unlike last time, I have…a…plan."

"How much of a plan?" asked Gamora with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"12…"

Gamora and Drax's eyebrows were raised just like Rocket's now. "13…14…15…"

"You're an idiot." she concluded.

"50…percent…maybe…depends."

"Alright, this is the plan." said Rocket, not wanting Peter to go on. It wasn't like they couldn't count to 100.

O.o.O

"Nova Prime, the Milano is in sight, I repeat, Milano is in sight."

The Nova corps rounded up and got onto their personal Star Blasters. One by one, they took flight, hoping to catch the Guardians (again). Though they did save the Galaxy, they also promised not to do anything rash that broke the law.

Needless to say, they broke their promise within days.

"We also have to come up with a speech, Quill." said Rocket, "what the hell are we going to tell them? We decided to take artefacts from the museum?"

"Hey, that was your idea!" cried Gamora from her seat, defending Peter.

"I didn't think you losers would agree to such thing!" said Rocket, throwing his paws up.

Drax rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, going to check on the cockpit. "Um…friends?"

"You said we were going to do something good or bad a couple of days ago, so we did something bad. End. Of. Story!"

"But I didn't mean to-"

"Quill, this is your responsibility."

"How is this my responsibility? You came up with that idea, plan, everything!"

"And _you_ agreed to it! And yet it's still my fault!"

"Hey! Don't blame it on him! You know how he's trying to keep peace between everyone on this filthy ship-"

"Ouch…" said Peter from behind.

"Plus, you threatened to blow up the entire place with our mini raccoon kit you keep!"

"It is not a 'raccoon kit'. Gosh, lady."

"I AM GROOT!" squeaked baby Groot, who was desperately trying to either end their argument or catch their attention and warn them about the Nova Corps alongside Drax.

"Friends…"

"Don't you _lady_ me!"

"I'm just going to take Groot away…" said Peter picking up the pot and moving the ultimate peacekeeper out of sight, just incase Gamora or Rocket's vocabulary get's too colourful.

"Wow! So just because I'm a raccoon-"

"I didn't say that!" defended Gamora.

"Yes you did, you poisonous woman!" screamed Rocket.

"You fuc-"

"Gamora, please, baby." pleaded Peter. Gamora rolled her eyes. They often got into arguments like that, over the absolute simplest things. Each time they did, Gamora would question herself why she joined the largest idiots of the galaxy. But then again, it was worth it. To be a guardian and redeem herself. To stay with (possibly) the only friends she ever had. To be with that arrogant, annoying, charming outlaw, Peter 'Starlord' Quill.

"Friends!" boomed Drax, who _finally_ caught their attention. . "The Nova Corps!"

Soon, a flash of gold consumed the ship. The Milano was no longer able to move.

"Thanks a lot, Gamora." muttered Rocket, who got hit on the back of the head by Gamora. Rocket walked over to fetch Groot, and keep him safe in his arms. He picked up his Laser Cannon, hoping that Rhomann Dey could keep it safe for him.

It was only in a matter of time when they were back at the infamous Klyn, greeted by none other than Rhomann Dey himself. The ramp of the Milano opened, revealing the guardians standing together. "Thought you said you'd keep an eye on them, Star-prince." said Rhomann. Peter rolled his eyes, "it's Starlord."

"I know."

O.o.O

"Starlord." said a voice, "back again?"

"Hey Rhomann." said Peter with a smile.

"Don't get cheeky with me, kid." said the corpsman as Peter was just stating to raise his finger. "I can see you."

"You're no fun." Peter scrunched up his nose and pouted ever so slightly. The only response he got was Rhomann shaking his head. "You five just miss the Klyn too much, eh?" the corpsman questioned. The leader of the guardians only shrugged.

"It's a force of habit, my friend." he said, swinging his arms around like an innocent child.

"Well, you gotta change that habit, Quill. You know pretty well what's in there." warned Rhomann, who was sorting out the many files of the hero-outlaw.

O.o.O

"Gamora - the only known survivor of the Zehoberei race. Adopted by Thanos, the psychotic galactic warlord most responsible for the War for Earth. Renowned as the galaxy's deadliest assassin. Gamora had a falling out with her father that caused her to rebel against him, thereby making her an enemy of Thanos and his associates. Her fugitive status led to her becoming a member of the Guardians - deadliest woman in the galaxy."

"Blame this on Rocket would you?" said the Zehoberei descendent. "He wanted to do something bad."

No, she was not worried. Though she was rarely - very rarely, caught by the officers of a planet, she was certain that they would find a way out like last time. This time, however, should be easier. Considering that Rocket has now done this 27 times or so - she lost count after the first ten stories, and they _are_ the Guardians after all, this would be fairly easy. Together they could defeat Ronan the Accuser, escaping out of this treacherous place would be nothing.

"And so you and your little…team of Starlord-followers agreed?" asked the man sat next to Rhomann.

"Leave him out. He is capable of splitting you in half!" she threatened.

"So are you" said the new guard with a smug look.

"I wouldn't anger her if I were you." said Rhomann, who continued sorting out files and sending them to headquarters. "Great to see you again, Gamora."

O.o.O

"I am still not very sure why he joined the Guardians." said the new guard.

Drax had his arms crossed in front of his chest, staring down at Rhomann and the new guard beside him.

"Drax the Destroyer, driven only by a burning desire to obtain vengeance against Ronan of the Kree, who killed Drax's wife and daughter. Drax's search for revenge resulted in him joining the Guardians." explained Rhomann, reading from the file in front of him. "Oh, one of the prisoners said that they wanted his knife back!"

Drax rolled his eyes as the two guards continued to chatter in front of him. But he had learnt that patience is needed in this horrid place.

O.o.O

"Subject: 89P13, also known as 'Rocket Raccoon'."

"Cut the raccoon! Like, what is that?"

"It's you."

"You people just don't get it. There ain't no thing like me, 'cept me." he boasted.

The new guard looked at his with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, who's next, Rhomann?"

O.o.O

"Umm…there is no one there."

"I am Groot!" squeaked a soft voice. Both guards looked closer. "A tiny pot with a dancing tree is an outlaw?"

"Hello, Groot!" said Rhomann with a smile.

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, I better give you to Quill…" Rhomann concluded.

O.o.O

The Guardians were standing in a line, ready to get their mugshots done - again.

Rocket was holding onto Groot, while Gamora and Drax glared at the guards. Peter simply yawned, the procedure was taking too long he could seriously fall asleep standing up. "Gamora, love, if you keep staring your eyes aren't going to be as bright." Peter said.

Gamora glared at her leader.

"I'm not kidding." he said, trying to hide his smile.

"You got problems, Quill." The other three responded. Peter simply shrugged and continued to wait alongside with his team.

Rhomann finally returned from the office on the other side of the glass at the back of the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay guys. Pose for your mugshot!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, make sure to fav this and review, follow if you wish to, and maybe check out my profile? Thank you again for reading!**

 **Also, please check out my video** **Guardians of the Galaxy || Mugshot on youtube. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **~ThatGirlWithMutation**


End file.
